Sophie the Otter's Adventures of the Incredible World of Angry Birds/Chapter 3
Meanwhile, many of the Bad Piggies were traveling up a steep, yet broad hill of Piggy Island on their wooden cart which was invented thanks to Freckled Pig with the Flock's eggs on it. Two Minion Pigs were pushing it up the hill. The rest of the pigs aside King Pig were up in an organized, towering pile where they were upright and in a neat position. "What should we do with these eggs?" snorted one of the pigs. "Shut yer yap! We need to take them to my castle on top of Mount Piggy!" bellowed King Ping. The wooden cart was wildly going up the hill without even malfunctioning nor having any of King Pig's minions fall off. King Pig and his minions quickly went down the hill at high speed. Mount Piggy was only a mile away. "We're getting closer to Mount Piggy!" one of the Bad Piggies exclaimed. King Pig then replied "I know, guys," by oinking in Pig language, which was the language the pigs speak and it was different from Bird language. It had a few similarities to Bird language, though. They began going up up on a slightly larger hill. The two pigs who were pushing the cart from behind never gave up and tried to help out with as much perseverance as they had. Once they were halfway to the top of that hill, King Pig eyed at Mount Piggy. "We are gonna get there in no time at the speed of light!" declared King Pig, eager to head for shelter. King Pig noticed that there were red and blue rocket boosters attached to the sides of the cart. King Pig activated each of them at once by pushing a small button. Upon touching it, the burning fuses in them were shortening in length and when the fuses reached the bottom of each booster, they sent the vehicle skyrocketing way up high, leaving the two pigs who were pushing the cart behind. The pile of pigs was a set of toys spilling out of a box. Luckily, the minions deployed parachutes so they could land safely. The parachutes were a bit beaten up though, but they still worked fine for the pigs. Once they landed, they all headed out to different places themselves to build structures of many sizes. King Pig was the only one left on the cart, which was still flying in the air with rocket boosters. He was almost near the peak of Mount Piggy holding King Pig's largest castle the pigs built so far. His heavy weight kept him from falling off. He realized that he was in danger as the rocket boosters were used up already. He started to fall in a diagonal direction towards the peak. "OH NO! I'M GONNA CRASH!" whined King Pig. The cart plummeted against the peak. King Pig nervously chattered and tried to prevent it from crashing into it, but time ran out. BOOM! CRASH! CRUNCH! The cart and its parts broke off from each other. It was now nothing but debris consisting of broken parts of wood and bent, crooked rocket boosters. King Pig fell flat on his face, but he managed to get up and he picked up his crown, which also didn't get any damage. He glanced at his castle. It was the largest castle the Bad Piggies built so far. It was made of stone and had 4 towers, on each corner of the main part of it. It was the exact same size as the peak. Two huge wooden pegs were on each side of the mountain and had long durable ropes tied into the inside walls to prevent the castle from falling. "Well," King Pig said, "I'm finally at my brand new castle!" He then entered his enormous castle and realized that many other of his minions who weren't in the cart were already inside it. He proceeded to sit on a luxurious and valuable throne in the center. He ordered them to do work in the castle such as chores and feeding him meals as if they were his slaves. Category:Chapters